ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Nanomech25
Bienvenido a mi pagina de discucion Haz click aqui para dejar un mensaje, lee las siguientes reglas antes de dejar un mensaje: mensaje mi discusion1.jpg|No dejes mensajes con insultos o Rojo te atacara mensaje mi discusion2.jpg|Firma tus mensajes o no te los respondere como le paso a Rath mensaje mi discusion3.jpg|No elimines o edites mensajes de otros usuarios Alan te quemara mensaje mi discusion4.png|Si quieres insultar presiona ALT+F4 y Goop te llevara a un lugar donde puedes insultar mensaje mi discusion5.JPG|Y si NO cumples estas reglas Fuego Pantanoso Supremo te quemara o llevara al infierno XD!!! XD no te conectas mas al MSN grr¡¡¡, Sobre tu Pregunta te vas al historial de la pagina le das Desaser a la ultima edicion, Solo la ultima, porque si le das a otra causa un larguerete de problemas, xD, 21:32 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola De acuerdo,me rindo...Pero no era vandalismo.Hice la imagen yo mismo. OGAM 340 (discusión) 21:40 9 oct 2010 (UTC)OGAM 340OGAM 340 (discusión) 21:40 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Me ayudas Nano me puedes ayudar en algo he estado buscando una fusion de Fantasmatico y Jetray pero no lo encuentro me puedes hacer una link=User:Fantrey X. 20:04 5 oct 2010 (UTC) desafio especial Tienes un desafio especial, te lo dej muy facil: Busca un arituclo de un episodio que en la galeria, solo en la galeria tenga 14 imagenes, si llevas la respuesta a mi discusion ganas a Mono Araña, pero el tiempo es limitado Goop 10 (discusión) 20:13 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Esta bien Esta bien nano lo entiendo gracias de todos modos link=User:Fantrey X. 22:48 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Dejame Dejame decirte algo nanomech25 cambia la lucha o si no yo rath te quitare todas las edicones que has echo XD(aunque no es broma).[[Usuario:Phineas10|phineas] (discusión) 01:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC)] Me ayudas?? A Hacer esas letras con el Photoscape ??? Gracias¡¡¡¡¡ :) 01:58 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Y nose... tal vez como vos sepas hacer.... 12:27 8 oct 2010 (UTC) si pero 1.Soy confiable,pero llevo poco tiempo en la wiki antes editaba en Usuario No Registrado. 2.4.0000¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AAAAA Creo que yo llevo 71 ediciones!!!!!!!!llegare cuando este viejo¡¡¡¡ 3.Siempre me conecto pero algunas veces como los martes y aveces miercoles y otra cosa PUEDES AVERIGUAR LOS OTROS REQUISITOS porque yo deseo Y SUEÑO ser ADMINISTRADOR Hasta luego Respondeme Tenny10 (discusión) 19:04 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Eres mi mejor amigo .Si quieres ven al xat y dime en privado 23:52 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Entiendo que no quieres.solo que en el xat nadie lo vera.Pero por favor no te portes asi conmigo¡¡¡ o ya no quieres ser mi amigo??? 23:59 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejeje.Ya se hacer firmas.Pero no arruinare tu negoico 00:12 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Cambia Cambia la lucha.[[Usuario:Phineas10|phineas] (discusión) 22:08 15 oct 2010 (UTC)] lo siento lo siento por decirte cada vez que te veo.[[Usuario:Phineas10|phineas] (discusión) 22:32 15 oct 2010 (UTC)] oye nano te inscribiste en mi torneo con 2 aliens (osea water hazard y benlobo) cual de los 2 prefieres link=User:Gogeta.ssj4.ben10.naruto link=User_talk:Gogeta.ssj4.ben10.naruto link=Special:contributions/Gogeta.ssj4.ben10.naruto 18:41 18 oct 2010 (UTC) yo no he subido imagenes annon yo las he creado ben10nyson ---------------- http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/8243/perdon.jpg link=user:Jaled link=User_talk:Jaled link=Special:Contributions/Jaledlink= Usuario_Blog:Jaled 13:39 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por perdonarme Ahhh,y tambien,podras cambiar tu voto para que me valla de batalllas de usuarios? :( link=user:Jaled link=User_talk:Jaled link=Special:Contributions/Jaledlink= Usuario_Blog:Jaled 13:56 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Oye yo tambien soy un conocido.[[Usuario:Phineas10|Phineas10] (discusión) 13:47 24 oct 2010 (UTC)] xD Si no te preocupes se necesita mas que 100.00 Competencias para que pse eso, xD, Nunca mas te conectaste al MSN u-u, xD, Estoy allli casi a diario, xD, y Facebook u-u 00:38 26 oct 2010 (UTC) ??? Si me importa porque para tener una responsabilidad muy grande tienes que conocer a tu trabajadores, en este caso a los usuarios. Ya se que esta no es responsabilidad mia, pero me gusta que en las paginas en donde contribuyo y visiato constantemente esten usuarios que realmente quieren estar ahi y ademas estoy ayudando a Giovi porque el no puede solo aunque tenga no se cuantos burocratas y administradores, pero dime ¿que han hecho ellos? y Giovi acepto mi idea que siginfica que tengo razon y lo que le estoy dando es ayuda voluntaria. Rath0897 (discusión) 01:51 26 oct 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Regla u-u Create Otro MSN ¬¬, xD, sobre la regla pienso que es %&/%*-/)()0? ( ? xD No estoy contra Giovi, si no contra su mentalidad de Dictador.... ,_. 11:35 26 oct 2010 (UTC) ' Re:Hola Si ya voy solo que se debe cargar es una lastima :( 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 12:17 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias viejo Jeje,prometo servir a la wiki como pueda :-)Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 20:16 28 oct 2010 (UTC)﻿ Aqui esta la placa de Nanomech----ojala te guste Archivo:Nanom25.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 23:52 30 oct 2010 (UTC) No hay de que link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 23:59 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lamento si copie tus imagenes, solo queria completar esas paginas, no lo volvere a hacer Davidkyubi (discusión) 00:29 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo.. ?Yo soy un conocido? Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon (discusión) 20:17 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Ven al xat Por favor es URGENTE http://xat.com/chat/room/90001116/Xat --'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 00:53 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdoname, solo quise alludar.Archivo:Xlr8_Animado.gifMegaSceptile (Discusión) Archivo:Xlr8_Animado.gif 14:04 6 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Gracias, de donde las sacas yo saque las de Where the Magic Happen del blog de Mc Duffie pero estas no las pusieron.Archivo:Xlr8_Animado.gifMegaSceptile (Discusión) Archivo:Xlr8_Animado.gif 14:11 6 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Grasias y perdon de vueta.Archivo:Xlr8_Animado.gifMegaSceptile (Discusión) Archivo:Xlr8_Animado.gif 16:01 6 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Medalla XD Amo el Photoshop, LoL --- Felicidades Nanomech25 ( ? Te doy la Imagen ''' http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/5681/ultravotador.jpg 12:23 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Placas Aqui estan ojala te gusten. Archivo:Acuatico25.gif Archivo:Cannonbolt_u.25.gif Archivo:Diamante25.gif Archivo:Ditto25.gif Archivo:Fourams25.gif Archivo:Nanomech25.gif Archivo:Rath25.gif Archivo:U.frio25.gif Archivo:Untitled25.gif Archivo:Water_hazra25.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 01:39 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Xat Ya estoy en el xat, estaba viendo television.[[Usuario Discusión:Phineas10 20:04 14 nov 2010 (UTC)' hola oye si tu sabes en que lugar me podria encontrar todos los capitulos de ben 10 ultimate alien subtitulados te lo agradeceria mucho pipo 22:34 16 nov 2010 (UTC) hola oye si tu sabes en que lugar me podria encontrar todos los capitulos de ben 10 ultimate alien subtitulados te lo agradeceria mucho pipo 22:35 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Placas Aqui estan las Placas Archivo:Buzz25.gif Archivo:Fuegopu25.gif Archivo:Ghost25.gif Archivo:Humon25.gif Archivo:Jetray25.gif Archivo:Spidermu25.gif Archivo:Terra25.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 23:44 18 nov 2010 (UTC) HOLA Quieres ser mi amigo Fuego220 (discusión) 00:01 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ser mi amigoFuego220 (discusión) 00:06 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Amigos!!!!!!! HOLA ME MANDASTES UN MENSAJE,SI QUIERO SER TU AMIGO,TENEMOS ALGO EN COMUN,NOS GUSTAN LOS VULPIMANCERS VIVA LOS VULPIMANCERS!!!!!!!!!!!LindoVulpimancer (discusión) 00:14 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer HOLA ME RECUERDAS?SOY LINDO VULPIMANCER,SE CUANTO TE GUSTA BESTIA A SI QUE TE REGALO UNA TIERNA IMAGEN DE UN VULPIMANCER MACHO,HEMBRA Y CACHORRO PARA QUE LO GUARDES,ha por cierto como la hicistes para conseguir una firma muy bonita LindoVulpimancer (discusión) 01:18 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer amigos agreame a tu lista plisss :D Homero simpsonxxx (discusión) 15:45 25 nov 2010 (UTC) FIRMAS??? Como es eso de firma?no entiendo explicame plizzLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 22:44 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer CLARO!!!!!!!!!! CLARO HASME UNA FIRMA,UNA QUE DIGA LindoVulpimancerLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 22:56 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer HOLA amigo Podrias hacerme una firma a mi que diga fuego220Fuego220 (discusión) 23:01 25 nov 2010 (UTC)thumb|si me hases una firma fuego te lo agradesera Firma Ya haslo amigo,mi nombre haslo con color naranja,discucion con color verde o si no gris como el color de fantasmatico y contribuciones morado por el color de la ropa de charmcaster,ha!!!! y un pequeño gift de bestia plizzLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 23:03 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer SI DE FUEGO JEJE Si pon gifs de Fuego es muy genial amigoFuego220 (discusión) 23:10 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Sub-pagina? que es sub-pagina ?LindoVulpimancer 23:27 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer No se me ocurre rojo fuego 220,azul discucion y verde contribusionesFuego220 (discusión) 23:30 25 nov 2010 (UTC) pagina Tengo que crear mi propia pagina?mejor edita my pagina de usuario pero con cuidado y avisame cuando termines LindoVulpimancer 23:37 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer sub-pagina bueno edita mi pagina de usuario èro con cuidado por favor o hasme una sub-paginaLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 23:43 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer GRACIAS GRACIAS AMIGO!!!!!!!!,ha por cierto tu ben 10 wiki fanon esta muy bien link=user:Phineas10‎. 23:53 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer HAY QUE LE PASO A MI FIRMA ¿que paso mi firma es otra?!!!!thumb|NO ENTIENDO LindoVulpimancer si sSI HICE TODOS LOS PASOS. (discusión) 23:59 25 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer FIRMA POR DIOS esto es confuso,aver si ya me aparece mi firmaLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 00:02 26 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer firma ya solo colocare me firma (discusión) 00:09 26 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer Actualmente : Conectado El titulo ya lo dijo -- 00:12 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Confianza Cuento contigo en el mundial de fusiones de mi??? 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 00:16 26 nov 2010 (UTC) En los comentarios podes decir el resultado.Asi me ayudarás ;) 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 00:33 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Que paso amigo Que paso con mi firma amigo no me has dicho nada XD perdona si molesto mucho jeje re:XDFuego220 (discusión) 02:27 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok te perdono y te pongo en los que pueden editar pero tienes suerte porque ya me iba a conectar a la fanon.'[[Usuario:Phineas10| ] (discusión) 23:46 27 nov 2010 (UTC)]' Grax Grax Man por la imagen.'[[Usuario:Phineas10| ] (discusión) 00:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC)]' Firma de LindoVulpimancer asi como puedo usar mi firmaLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 00:55 28 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer TU preguntale tuLindoVulpimancer (discusión) 00:59 28 nov 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer Vandalismo Hola Nanomech25. No toleraré vandalismos, un usuario que vandaliza páginas, quedará expulsado para siempre.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:23 1 dic 2010 (UTC) :Oh, si, estaba molesto por el expulsado Pandor Supremo. Gracias por revertir y a ti con una sonrisa.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:27 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola nano nano no tendras algun programa que me sirva para hacer fusiones no son para ponerlas quie en la wiki son para hacerles unas fusiones a mi primito que le gustan las fusiones XD porfavor si puedesFuego220 (discusión) 04:35 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo si soy comfiable mis amigos no son comfiables yo siempre complo mis pormesasnico 01:02 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Mmmmm Mmmmmmm, trata de reducirle el tamaño, si necesitas ayuda para eso dime.'[[Usuario:Phineas10| ] (discusión) 15:00 5 dic 2010 (UTC)]' Espera Espera unos 10 minutos.'[[Usuario:Phineas10| ] (discusión) 15:08 5 dic 2010 (UTC)]' bandera Por favor dime donde consequiste esa banderea saves donde hay una de chilenico 15:35 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola nano Hola me puedes hacer una firma como te abia dicho hace dias yo me se los pasos para ponerla y esas cosas solo nesecito a alguien que me la haga y yo hago lo demas XD RE:porfavor...XDFuego220 (discusión) 16:02 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias nano Nano gracias por la firmaFuego220 (discusión) 23:56 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Disculpa nano Disculpa tanta molestia nano pero podrias hacerme el paso 1,2 de la firma porfavor RE:disculpa tanta molestiaFuego220 (discusión) 01:05 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Wiki SistemaPedia Oye me e inventado una nueva wiki http://es.sistemapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sistemapedia este es su direccion,es una wiki libre donde todos pueden crear sus propios sistemas solares,con o sin alienijenas,con 3,2, o un sol,como quieran,puedes crear una pagina hay,del sistema solar que desees te invito Diseñador Se necesita paciencia y saber dibujar muy bien con el Paint. Ideas para diseñar la Wiki... -- 12:26 17 dic 2010 (UTC) hola te habla frio supremo 2 responde idiota hola lo ciento lo mas seguro es que fue mi hermano tiene 15 años y tubimos una pelea y como yo dejo abierta mi wiki es se metio y empezo a escribir cosas y despues me bloqueron y no sabia por q bueno perdon por lo que hizo mi hermano :Jejejejeje, ya vino el cuento chino, jejejejejeje.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:31 17 dic 2010 (UTC) no volvera a pasar cerrare la wiki mia y no volvera a pasar ok me quedo quieto una pregunta ¿cuantos años tienes? oye lo siento por lo q hizo mi hermano me siento muy malbueno lo q paso,paso verdad una duda me podrias explicar para que sirven las imagenes con todas las imagenes de todos los aliens please (ya que es muy bobo) byedanielitho 22:36 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE como la que le dejaste al que hace los aliens con gorritos navideños con todos los aliens no entiendo para que sirve danielitho 22:42 18 dic 2010 (UTC) olas olas soy yo de nuevo el de las imagenes de todos los aliens solo que con mi otra cuenta otra preg ¿como se pueden hacer fuciones con esas imagenes? o ¿donde me puedo informar de esto? Daben p&f (discusión) 04:29 19 dic 2010 (UTC) RE bueno creo que no me entediste lo que yo quiero es saber como hacer fusiones con esas fotos las tengo que recortar y guardarlas individual o como Daben p&f (discusión) 18:27 19 dic 2010 (UTC) RE ok gracias a ver si puedo te mando mi primer fusion de experto (segun je je)thumb Hola nano 25 soy alex x y tras mucha meditación te dejo a bendragón. RE me podrias decir como se recortan esas imagenes please es que las recorte en paint y ya no supe que hacer despues Daben p&f (discusión) 19:00 22 dic 2010 (UTC) si ese video ya me lo sabia pero ademas queria ver si me consigues imagenes de todos los aliens para hacer fusiones pero individual (si no pues no y si te tardas mmucho no me importa tomate el tiempo que quieras) bueno es que yo tengo bajadas de google pero algunas estan muy chicas y otras no se pueden colorear con el botecito de tinta jeje bueno espero que lo puedas hacer bye Ben 10 fanon ¿puedo? nano amigo me preguntaba si me dejarias crear un alien en tu wiki fanon de ben 10 si me das permiso¿puedo?LindoVulpimancer (discusión) 02:20 26 dic 2010 (UTC)LindoVulpimancer Hoye Me Haces Este Pedido Hoye me Haces una Imagen de Kevin y Gwen en Sus Trajes de Plomero Por Favor En Mi Discusion Soy Gadiel-FrioSupremo(Discusion) Hoye Me Haces Este Pedido Hoye me Haces una Imagen de Kevin y Gwen en Sus Trajes de Plomero Por Favor En Mi Discusion Soy Gadiel-FrioSupremo(Discusion) No Importa No te procupes Marmaduke y me los Dio nANO DE TODOS MODOS le Dare unos pedidos aGera 29 Grasias Amigo.Gadiel-FrioSupremo (discusión) 01:30 1 ene 2011 (UTC) No lo sabia! Hola nano me gusta mucho ser parte de ben10wiki he estado muy presente y editando muchas paginas , bueno si me encontraste fue por eso no? JAJA! bueno , no sabia que eras tico , yo tambien soy tico de que provincia eres? yo de limon , sabias que soy tico? genial nos podriamos conocer algun dia genial nano eres el primer fan de ben 10 que conozco de costarica , un tio mio vive en cartago , tal vez cuando lo visite te pueda conocer que edad tienes , yo 16 puedo viajar solo ya! y tu? Mundial Methanosian Eres un Votante oficial del Mundial Methanosian 2011. http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/7895/njmhb.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 19:20 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Xat Ven al Xat, es urgente!!!! http://xat.com/BenTenWiki 20:22 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Si quieres Si quieres puedes contribuir y si no tienes el link me lo pedís, Ok. Saludos.-- Archivo:Cannonbolt Ultimate Rodando2.gif 23:12 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Categorias Nanomech, deja de categorizar incorrectamente. 14:05 8 ene 2011 (UTC) hola entra en el xat Pokemon101 (discusión) 12:38 10 ene 2011 (UTC) hola nano25 soy alex x y me gustaria saber para que utilizaste a bendragón y ssi te sirvioAlejandro 10 (discusión) 15:04 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué serie nano 25?Alejandro 10 (discusión) 16:58 10 ene 2011 (UTC) nano entra en el xat Poke101 (discusión) 15:08 11 ene 2011 (UTC) te odio tu sera eliminado en el mundo real sera eb febrero te odio tu sera eliminado en el mundo real sera eb febrero te odio tu sera eliminado en el mundo real sera eb febrero te odio tu sera eliminado en el mundo real sera eb febrero DISCULPAME Por favor,siento haber llegado tarde pero ya bloquee a Nanomech26 y arreglé tu userpage.Si algo está mal podrías arreglarlo?Cualquier cosa avísame Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 00:32 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Mmm...Benja Zapata...me suena,si se quien es,es el sujeto con la imágen de Cannonbolt Supremo,supongo que como bloquee a EvilNano xD el también estaría bloqueado,sino pues avisame si te molesta de nuevo y lo bloqueo inmediatamente. Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 00:42 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah,y mira este artículo,te recomendaría borrarlo ya que es ridículamente tonto xD y tal vez alguno se sienta ofendido(yo no n.n) --Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 01:03 15 ene 2011 (UTC) AYUDA nano entra al xat http://xat.com/Ben10Grupo rapido Black2 (discusión) 01:20 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Amigos Hola nano te quiero pedir si me pones en tus amigos (por lo menos los conocidos) te lo pido por favor y te dare lo que desees Mura997 (Discusión) (Contribuciones) 02:11 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Urgente!!!!!! Ven al Xat de Ben 10 Wikia!!!!!! Es urgente!!!!! http://xat.com/BenTenWiki como la pasas en tu pais nano 25 te gusta te gusta la es pecie de cannonbolt peralota arburiano Hola nano ¡Hola nano 25! empeze a editar en la wiki hace 1 dia y medio, y ya soy grado 1!!! me levante bien a la mañana y edite todo lo que pude!! nos vemos nano ;) TraY DiamanTe (discusión) 00:49 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola nano soy Juli Ulti: ya soy grado 2 enpese ase poco nunca te vi editando en la wiki nos vemos soy juli ulti Superrasta40 (discusión) 01:11 20 ene 2011 (UTC)Superrasta40Superrasta40 (discusión) 01:11 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Falto Yo falto en tu lista de amigos enemigo y conocidos Black2 (discusión) 01:36 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Jaja Gracias Wow respondes rapido TraY DiamanTe (discusión) 01:43 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Pregunta como sabes soy nuevo y aunque avance rapido no se mucho, te queria preguntar, he visto que en ¨Blog¨ algunos hacen ¨Torneos¨ o ¨Mundiales¨ queria saber como funciona esto, si hay un ¨Premio¨ o algo (medallas etc..) porque quiero hacer uno pero no se como organizarlo responde rapido Gracias TraY DiamanTe (discusión) 17:15 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah ok mmmh... no entendi bien, si hago un torneo de ALIENS, ¿cada usuario tiene que elejir un alien y despues compiten entre ellos? si hago un torneo de ALIENS el premio seria una medallita dibujado en paint o algo asi ¿no? y si hago un torneo de USUARIOS ¿es por ejemplo Jaled vs Nano 25? y si hago un torneo de USUARIOS el premio cual seria?? TraY DiamanTe (discusión) 22:00 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Si, ya se Jajajajajajaja, ya se que no es obligatorio pero quiero hacerlo, lo hare cuando tenga grado 2 o 3 pero quiero ir sabiendo como es para organizarlo, me ayudaste un poco gracias voy a seguir preguntando TraY DiamanTe (discusión) 01:11 21 ene 2011 (UTC) lo quiero quiero que me agan una fusion Vandalo yo....................... Hola, Nanomech25, como te ocurres decirme que soy vándalo, un usuario bloqueado Ben10nyson creo la categoría con mala ortografía y mi función es corregirlos a todos los artículos y categorías, y vos dices categoría boba, avisar primero.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:59 23 ene 2011 (UTC) llege nanomech25 llege a 1 a 100 ediciones voy a ser grado 1 nano25 que pasa no soy grado 1 ¡OYE! nano25 ya llege 1 a 100 ediciones tengo que ser grado 1 y perdon por desir oye oye nano25 ya llege 1 a 100 ediciones tengo que ser grado 1 y perdon por desir oye que tengas un muy buen dia(Benja ben (discusión) 20:56 29 ene 2011 (UTC)) vos sos como vos sos como un adminitrador en el puesto numero 1 PERDON diez mil disculpas no abia que eras adminitrador infinitas disculpaaas como nano25 como cannonbolt supremo es tu alien favorito remplaza al rojo y el de cannobolt supremo dira no dejes mensajes con insultos o cannonbolt supremo te atropellara mi nombre es mi nombre es benjamin daniel zapata puedo ser tu amigo importante encontrado un error para ti nano25 hoola querido amigo hola soy jeeli ,me mandas una foto de piedra supremo para mi serie porfasJeeli (discusión) 01:22 1 feb 2011 (UTC)jeeli Mensaje Claro, ponete la medalla. 22:47 1 feb 2011 (UTC) ayudame debes poner el escuadron de superheroe wiki ayudame solo debes poner el escuadron de superheroe wiki esta en el segundo puesto ayudame oye la wikia que tu creaste no me deja ayudarte qiero que nuestro programa favorito se vuelva famoso . a por cierto yo te hice burocrata solo que no se que paso ahora tu hasme burocrata este miemail diego_josue gemelos@hotmail.com tengo informacion nanomech de errores Benja ben (discusión) 14:09 7 feb 2011 (UTC) quiero tenerla quiero tener una firma de que cannonbolt supremo girando mini gif por favor Benja ben (discusión) 14:11 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hello hello to nano25 whast hey you 186.125.10.128 22:51 7 feb 2011 (UTC) oye calmate nano tal vez no recuerdes oye calmate viejo no me recuerdas jajaja no estoy haciendo nada 190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 00:37 8 feb 2011 (UTC) fuiste el primerooo fuiiste mi primeramigoasi dejare de balancear balanquearr algo asi190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 00:41 8 feb 2011 (UTC) queeeeee ese nombre es feooo mira nano espero que lapases bn y espero que adivines quien soy antes de que yo lo revele no me quisieron pèrdonarte acuerdassss esta wiki era la mejor pero no me quisieron aceptar190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 00:48 8 feb 2011 (UTC) no pu ed o amigo me bloqueariannn no amigo es unacertijo ademas no seriaaa tan bobo para decirte me bloquearan y nonono nano soy llameanteee es una pistaa yop aplastooo190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 00:53 8 feb 2011 (UTC) no al bloqueoo si te digo quien soy en la wiki me bloquean solo fue una broma lo se de mal gusto y estoy en esa lista de nombres que enviasteee te digo pero no quiero bloqueooo190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 00:58 8 feb 2011 (UTC) nano nano nano me quieres engañaar mira tu me quieres engañar te doy otra pista me fui desde diciembre y no volvi hasta ahora pero arriesgue micuello salvandolos a ustedes me entregue a mdd para queno hakearaaa mi cuennnta n i la wikiiiiiiiii190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 01:01 8 feb 2011 (UTC) soy la llama viviente fuego220 lo siento portodo asectoque me bloqueeeen pero de todas formas fui untonto por ponerme con ese estu....do de MDD solo para que no me hakearaaa y no hakeeara la wiki190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 01:08 8 feb 2011 (UTC) por la eliminacionn mira el eliminaba todos mis proyectos hasta los blog que yo creaba pero no en esta wiki despues meofrecia tratos despues no me senti seguro en la wiki y intento khakear micuentaperosi quieren me bloqueeeannn lo sientooooo190.201.206.51 de Venezuela 01:12 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Hasta nunca nano me voy de la wiki para siempre no meresco perdon bloquen mi cuenta hagan loque quieran y lo siento mucho si no me perdonas lo comprendo de tu amigoFuego220 (discusión) 01:27 8 feb 2011 (UTC) oye sabes que le paso a tu wikia del escuadron de superheroes la borraron :Mande al staff una explicación porque cerraron la wikia, primero se avisa, algo salio mal.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 15:54 8 feb 2011 (UTC) :Nano, El Staff no puede restaurar un wiki cuando se cierra. La única forma que se me ocurre de que Lex-ph arregle su gran error es que os nombre administradores o burócratas en su wiki a modo de compensación y allí trabajéis sin problemas. Podemos o rechazamos.- 'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ''' 21:06 8 feb 2011 (UTC) bueno si señor Benja ben (discusión) 23:19 8 feb 2011 (UTC) por favor me podes desir cual es la clave de fusion fall me olvide el mensaje anterior era mio Benja ben (discusión) 23:21 8 feb 2011 (UTC) creo que si los que te borraron la pagina de benlobo devense los wiki staff Benja ben (discusión) 15:23 9 feb 2011 (UTC) voy a vandalizar yo era el que blanqueaba los episodeos el el no es mi jefe ,ademas no debio borrar la wikia ,por que recuerdas que ayudamos a su wikia primero oye que aras ahora ya que tu wikia esta borrada si quieres ayudame en mis nuevas wikis de par de reyes y puinguinos de madasgacar Urgente amigo Nano nano ¡¡¡¡¡¡ hay pornografia en la pagina de Gwen Tennyson la puso rayo 10 bloquealo urgente urgente de parte este mensaje es de Saerdertre (discusión) 23:02 14 feb 2011 (UTC) me encanta ben 10 fanon wikia la verdad me encanta ben 10 fanoon wiki .a mi me encantaria saber hacer una serie me lei todos los episodios de ben 10 fuerza intergalactica.y voy por el episodio tres de ben 10 la amenaza alienigena.tenes razon sobre que no hay que editar las cosas que uno se tarda en hacer.un saludo cordial de ben supremo 145. Bensupremo145 (discusión) 22:49 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Castigale Ben10AFUA me ha insultado diciendo que soy mas lento que 1 tortuga.El Melmaciano 16:18 20 feb 2011 (UTC) hola me recuerdas soy ben alien supremo ha perdon por tu wikia pero te puedo ayudar aki y tu me ayudes ademas ambos nos gustan el escuadron de superheroes e incluso salieron juguetes a mi visita mi wikia par de reyes y puinguinos de madagascar amigos especiales hola nano quiero que seas mi amigo favorito,que siempre estemos juntos y que nos pasemos aliens Jeliosla8909 (discusión) 03:41 25 feb 2011 (UTC)jeliosla8909 hola soy jeliosla8909 pero en otro usuario porque sali y me olvide la contraseña el mensaje que puse de el amigo favorito mandamelo en este usuario graciasJeliel4789 (discusión) 15:07 25 feb 2011 (UTC) soy ben alien supremo tuviste una conversacion con lexph para ayudados ah y le el menasje que te envie oye dejaste un mensaje a la wiki el escuadron de supreheroes ,gradioso volviste alli oye tengo una wiki llamada par de reyes si te gusta el show ah y salieron nuevos episodios de el escuadron de supreheroe ah gra cias por todo eres un gran amigo y porcierto yo no te tracione oye sabes ya invente wiki par de reyes y cuando vas a ayudar en la de superheroes hola nano te invito a mi wikia es.vengador.wikia.comPersia123456 (discusión) 01:42 5 mar 2011 (UTC)